1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a chair, and more particularly, to a chair with an integrated back plate cell, capable of allowing positions of armrests and a back plate to be simultaneously adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a chair includes a seat plate, a back plate coupled to one side of the seat plate, and legs coupled to a lower side of the seat plate. The chair further includes armrests coupled to the seat plate or the back plate to support a user's arms and a headrest coupled to an upper side of the back plate to support a user's head.
In this case, there is a need to adjust a position of each armrest or the back plate according to a user's body condition in the chair. However, since a conventional chair is configured such that the positions of the armrest and the back plate are fixed or respectively adjusted, it may not fully satisfy requirement of a user. Accordingly, in the relater art, the positions of the armrest and the back plate must be adjusted by trial and error so as to be optimized for a user's body.
Particularly, in a case of children and youths growing quickly, it is very important to properly adjust the front and rear positions of the back plate and the up and down positions of the armrest. When the back plate is away from a user's back, a user's upper body may be bent forward because a user does not properly lean back. In addition, when leaning on the back plate, a user may become a supine posture and put strain on a waist thereof. Accordingly, in a case of a user having a small body, the back plate should be moved forward and downward and at the same time the armrest should be lowered. Whereas, in a case of a user having a large body, the back plate should be moved backward and upward and at the same time the armrest should be raised.
In accordance with the conventional chair, it is impossible to adjust the position of the back plate or a complicated structure is required to adjust the position of the back plate. In addition, according to the conventional chair, it is impossible to adjust the position of the armrest or a complicated structure is required to adjust the position of the armrest. Particularly, in a case of children and youths, there is a need to properly combine the front and rear positions of the back plate and the up and down positions of the armrest with each other and simultaneously adjust them. However, it is difficult that a user properly and simultaneously adjusts the positions of the back plate and the armrest by oneself (see Patent Document 1: Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-0450550 (May 10, 2010) and Patent Document 2: Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-0336009 (Mar. 12, 2003)).